Wings of Light
by Special Agent Chibi
Summary: FFXFFX2 Crossover. Rikku, who has recently begun learning more of singing, is unhappy with life's situations: Everyone has some to love other than her. So what happens when her previous love, Auron, returns remembering her, but not the time they shard?
1. Prologue

**__**

Wings of light

By: Chibi-Sorrow

* * *

The crowd was silent as Yuna walked with her eyes closed and head down to the center of the stage. The second she lifted her head up and opened her bi-color eyes, the crowd went wild, shouting and screaming her name. She smiled up at the crowd, taking her microphone and yelling out to everyone.

"Hey everyone! You've been great tonight! For my last performance of the night, a special friend of mine will be joining me in singing 1000 Words. Please give a warm welcome to my cousin, Rikku!" She shouted out, smiling all the way as her cousin came up from a platform and jumped up to the stage where Yuna stood. Rikku grinned happily at her cousin, bounding over to her.

"Thanks for this, Yunie. I just… I just need to get this out!" She whispered in hushed tones to her cousin as she got over there.

Yuna nodded, putting her arm around her cousin's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before turning back to the crowd.

"Alright! Here's 1000 Words!" Yuna shouted, the crowd booming before toning down as the song started. When the music began to play, Yuna went to one side of the stage and Rikku went to the other, each holding their own microphone. As the song began, Yuna brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing the part where she started.

I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

She looked to Tidus, who was at a close range to the stage, smiling happily as she sung. The both knew this song was for him. She sang unceasingly, as she looked right at him.

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily…

As Yuna finished the last line of that part, she looked over to Rikku who nodded her head and took over for her part. The crowd began screaming their encouragement as Rikku started and she smiled brightly as she heard her friends cheer for her as well.

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

At this part, she looked up to the dark sky, seeing the dark storm clouds overhead as well as the stars. She smiled a bit distantly, yet continued her singing. She looked over to Yuna, who had a sad smile on her face while looking at Rikku. Yuna also knew whom Rikku dedicated this song to.

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

Rikku finished that part, looking up at the crowd, seeing them cheer her on. She smiled again, and then began to walk to the center of the stage. Yuna nodded her head and began going to the center as well, singing as she went.

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

Rikku then brought her microphone closer to her and sang the next part of the song.

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

Rikku looked to the sky sadly again, strangely enough seeing a lone pyrefly up a ways, moving slowly to the music it looked. She then looked back to the crowd, singing the next part with Yuna.

****

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

The both poured their souls into the words as they continued singing together in sync.

****

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time and distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

Both then reached out a hand, looking as if they were trying to grasp something.

****

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever

As they briefly stopped their singing, waiting for the next part of the song to come, they could hear the crowd cheering excessively. Apparently the crowd was quite happy with Rikku's singing ability. It was then that both Yuna and Rikku noticed the lone Pyrefly come down closer to them. Rikku didn't know what had possessed her, but she reached out a hand, seeing if it would come to her. It did. It landed right in her palm, staying there as Rikku stared at it curiously. Then it was Yuna's turn to sing.

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

"You've been there with me all the way"

I still hear you say

Yuna continued, looking over to Rikku and seeing the Pyrefly still lying on her soft palm. Her eyes widen a bit in shock and confusion, but she still sang anyway.

"Wait for me I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor

Rikku smiled brilliantly, just to show to anyone who knew her that she was fine and also to appease the crowd. As she looked throughout the audience, she saw one certain person looking at her calmly. She knew Rikku was hurting. Rikku ignored her for the moment and sang the next part

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

Rikku still smiled as she shook her head at Paine, telling her she was fine. Paine rolled her eyes, simply giving her a look that clearly stated _'We're talking about this later…' _Rikku mimicked Paine, rolling her eyes before beginning her part with Yuna again.

****

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

A single tear slipped down Rikku's face, going unnoticed by everyone, minus Paine and Yuna. But Rikku acted as if nothing happened and started the chorus again with Yuna joining in.

****

Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

****

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Something strange started happening as what looked like thousands of Pyreflies of all different colors swarmed around Rikku. Her eyes widened in confusion and a bit of fear until she realized they weren't going to harm her. In fact… they felt strangely familiar… She shook her head slightly, getting back to the song and looking to Yuna, noticing some danced about her as well. Yuna seemed a tad bit distracted, so she took up the lead with the next part of the chorus, walking to the very front of the stage, looking out to the crowds of people.

Oh a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings

Yuna, realizing that she got distracted, gave Rikku a sheepish thankful look since she took over the last part in Yuna's distraction. The two start singing again as the Pyreflies still danced about them. Then... some of the smaller Pyreflies did the strangest thing...

They flew into Rikku.

****

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

As they finished the last part of the Chorus and the music faded, Rikku brought her microphone to her mouth once more and whispered gently, feeling more at peace with herself because the Pyreflies gave her a comforting feeling that spread throughout her entire being. It felt like _'him'_…

A thousand words…

As the music faded, so did the lights, leaving only the Pyreflies dancing in the darkness of the stage and the cheering of the crowd. Rikku smiled in the darkness, taking one of the Pyreflies gently, and holding it to her torso in the palm of her hand. She felt it disappear as it melted within her. She looked up to the dark, star speckled sky once again as silent tears rolled down her cheek. She knew that he had sent them. She may never know how he feels, but at least he knew how she did, and he seemed to accept it. She smiled a bright smile once again, wiping the tears off her face and bouncing off the stage, knowing that he wouldn't want her to be sad and neither did her friends. She smiled cheerfully as she looked up again, waving to the Pyreflies as they left the stadium to return to the place where they had come from.

* * *

So… How was it? I hoped you all liked it! I started it yesterday and got so infatuated with the thought of the story that I had to write more. Should I leave this as a one-shot? That may be what I'll do unless I get more responses for it. Other then that, this will be the prologue to an Aurikku. You don't like those? Then don't read. No one's forcing you. You can just pretend this is someone else. The first part, that is. Well, anyways! Much thanks for reading this! Tell me if you want it a one-shot or not! Later all!****

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

P.S- This takes place three years after X-2, which I still have yet to beat but I know what happens. The only main thing from X-2 will be that Paine is there and the dress-spheres. If you know ANYONE who likes Aurikku and has beat 10 and doesn't mind spoilers, please tell them of this. I would greatly appreciate it. They don't even have to review, its just I know how hard it is to find Aurikku fics, so even if they don't review, please have them read this.

Chibi-Sorrow


	2. Chapter One: Recalling better days

**_Wings of light_**  
_By: Chibi-Sorrow_

**Chapter one: Recalling better days**

It was a quiet day as Rikku sat on the deck of the Celsius. The wind whipped through her hair, making the blond strands slap her in the face gently. Today instead of wearing her normal short skirt and yellow bikini top, she wore a longer skirt of the same moss-green color and a yellow spaghetti strap tank top that showed a few inches of her midriff. To complete the outfit, she wore her normal bright blue headband.

For once it was just awfully quiet. Paine was probably wandering around the bridge somewhere while Brother and Buddy sat at the controls, steering the ship (surprisingly) safely. As for Shinra, well, that kid was always glued to his computers. She didn't have to really worry about Yuna anymore. She had been with Tidus since his return to Spira, so Rikku was confident that she was in good hands.

She just looked up to the sky as it passed by. Rikku, now twenty-years-old going onto twenty-one in a few months, was surprised that everything was so peaceful lately… Fiends had gone down to a minimal, enemies had dispersed, friends had returned from previous disappearances and for some, love had been found.

Some, that is, except for her.

While it was true that it was found once, it had dispersed in a cloud of Pyreflies in a single moment. Everything - her hopes, her dreams - vanished so quickly. A simple glance was all she got before the one she loved disappeared from this world and went into the next. It left her feeling empty, almost hollow inside. It came to a shock to the others when she suddenly fell to her knees, tears streaming down her soft cheeks in shock and agony at his departure.

She felt a single tear fall from the corner of her left eye, making its way down her cheek. She cursed gently to herself in Al-Bhed, scowling as she wiped the salty water from her cheek. Crying wouldn't solve anything. She had learned that the hard way from days of crying endlessly. It only brought more sadness and pain to her already broken heart.

Letting out a sigh, she pulled on one of her many braids, twirling it around her finger in boredom, trying to keep her mind off past memories. Despite what she had thought, her hair brought back memories all the same. A gentle smile came to her face as she recalled the reason she grew her hair so long:

_**Five years ago…**_

_Rikku let out a small sigh as she pulled her goggles over her eyes, hiding her heritage as well as her tears. She wandered over to Auron's side in a quick, yet quiet fashion. He had asked her quite simply if the machina - left from the larger one her brother and his friends had used to attack them with - would work. She went into mechanical mode as she started to look over the machine closest to him. Keeping her head down, she checked over the machine, looking up to Auron and giving him a silent nod in response before running around to check the other snow gliders._

_She looked up in surprise as a one of the snow gliders sped past her, Kimahri being the driver. He gave her a whiskery grin as he passed by before speeding down the icy path leading to the temple. She watched then as Tidus took a seat on the one next to hers, giving her thumbs up and grinning at her. She gave him a small smile as Lulu got on behind him who, in turn, also turned towards her, her painted lips smiling as well. It made her feel so much better knowing, even if she knew before, that she did not hate her for her heritage._

_So that left her, Auron, and Wakka left. Wakka turned to look at her and the machina once more, scoffing as he made his way to the temple alone. She looked down as the goggles hid the tears in her eyes; though they misted up from the moisture of the salty liquid. It hurt to know that when he didn't know of her heritage they were great friends. Now… things had completely changed._

_She felt a sudden hand land on her shoulder gently, bringing out of her recollections and back to harsh reality. She looked up to see Auron gazing down at her, a knowing expression on his face. He nodded his head before walking towards the machine. He looked at the glider for a moment before seeming to make a decision, sitting down on the back of it and waiting patiently for her to take control. She sniffled slightly, pulling her goggles off her head and wiping them on her shirt to clear them of the mist. Scrubbing at her eyes to clear the tears, she walked towards the glider, sitting smoothly in front of Auron as if trying not to disturb him. _

_Putting her foot to the gas, she started pushing down on it at a slow pace while revving up the engine; it started up quickly without much trouble. She slid the goggles back into place, covering her eyes from the wind that was sure to blow in her face. Put her foot to the gas once more, she brought the glider out of its idle stage, going slow at first before speeding up. She felt Auron place his hands around her waist gently to steady him and she shivered in silent delight._

"_We'll be there in no time, Auron. I hope my hair doesn't go in your face or something. I know it's not that long, but it still likes to whack people in the face," she yelled out loud enough for him to hear her. She let a large grin cover her face as she heard him chuckle from behind her._

"_You know, you possibly should think about growing your hair out longer." Auron murmured to her, taking a loose strand of hair between his fingers and tugging gently on it. Rikku felt a blush cover her face as she prayed to any gods out there that he could not sense her anxiety._

"_R-really?" She squeaked, completely tempted to cover her mouth with both hands (if it weren't for the fact she was currently driving.) She heard him chuckle again before he placed both his hands back on her waist._

"_Yes, I do think so."_

_**Present Time…**_

Her smile turned into a giggle as she leaned her head a bit farther back to look up at the now darkening sky. She blinked in surprised at the realization that dusk was approaching.

"Hm, I must have been so… caught up in my memories that I didn't realize what time it was…" She murmured to herself, shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself. "So much for 'Memories are nice, but that's all they are'… I'm such a hypocrite."

She stood up, putting her hands on her hips and cracking the bones in her back. She had to have been sitting there for a good three or four hours just thinking. Shaking her head from side to side, she noticed that the speed of the Celsius had slowed down considerably, going at a snails pace to get to their next destination.

Making her way towards the door that led to the elevator, she pressed the button and quickly made her way inside, hoping to get to her room without any distractions. She suddenly felt so tired and wanted to take a nap. Punching in some random keys on the elevator pad, she was able to get the thing set to go directly to the hallway that led to her room. After Tidus had been found previous months ago, Yuna had left with him to go back to Besaid. So the room that she had occupied with her and Paine now became another area for storage; this considering the fact that she and Paine had cleared out two other storage rooms to become personal bedrooms.

Grinning at that day, she made her way to a set of mechanically sliding doors that led to her room; directly next to Paine's. A simple keypad with numbers led to her room, a password keeping any unwanted intruders from entering. Pressing in the simple digits of 1535, she heard a beep confirming the password before the doors slid open.

Lights sprung on as soon as Rikku entered the room, seeming to be motion sensitive. Looking around her room, Rikku let a grin come to her face. It was so like her.

It was messy and yet somewhat clean and organized at the same time. There was a large, queen-sized bed in the uppermost left corner of the room, the large comforter covering it being a deep orange in color with yellow tie-dye sheets underneath. Next to the bed there was a small, mahogany nightstand with a strangely shaped lamp on it. On the right side of the room there was a large, dark orange couch that could fit at least five people on it, proving that Rikku did indeed enjoy company. On the left wall closest to the door leading to the hall, there was yet another opening, leading to Rikku's large walk in closest filled with clothes, machina and anything else she could get her hands on. Machina also littered her room in various places, along with keepsakes from her old Home - such as stuffed animals and little trinkets - and various books; some about machina, some of Spira's history, others just fictional stories that she enjoyed to read.

"I guess remembering so many… **_happy _**memories can really wear your brain down…," smiling slightly still, she made her way over the bed, collapsing on it right then. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she dragged a blanket over her body, burying her face into her pillow

"Hopefully my dreams will be pleasant as well…" With that statement said she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hehe. I'm sure you all thought this story was only going to be a one-shot and that it was dead. 

Well, surprise, surprise! I just had the random urge to write more of this since I'm having a block with my original story and with Project Spira. I swear, I'll get back to them eventually! I think. I hope. Oh god, I pray. I don't need angry reviewers wanting to kill me.

As for the prologue to this… One of these days, I will revise it. It was my first story and I'm not so happy with it anymore. But a lot of people seemed to enjoy it, so I'll just do some adding of more details and what not.

Anyways, for each new chapter, I am putting a list of songs at the bottom that go with each scene. I HIGHLY recommend downloading these songs to go with each scene. If you don't have them, email me and I'll be happy to send them to you!

ALSO! A special Happy Birthday to my best friend and favorite author, Gining (Nikki)! Muja oui, girl!

Well, I'm off to bed now. It's 5:17 a.m. and I don't know when I have to get up. Enjoy reading and reviewing and what not! See you guys next chapter!

Chibi

* * *

Songs:

Rikku alone on the airship - _'Yubiwa (Instrumental - Flute)'_ Maaya Sakamoto  
Memories of Macalania - _'1000 words (piano)'_ Final Fantasy X-2  
After Rikku's Memories -_ 'Tifa's Theme (Piano)'_ Final Fantasy 7


	3. Chapter Two: Airship Turbulence Sucks

**_Wings of Light_**  
_Chibi-Sorrow_

**Chapter Two: Airship turbulence sucks.**

A sudden loud crashing noise - as well as the shaking of the ship - awoke Rikku from her once peaceful slumber. The sudden shaking of the airship jolted Rikku up and out of her once comfortable bed onto the rug beneath it. She let out a small screech as her body made sudden contact with the rug.

"Fryd dra ramm?!" she screeched, letting out another squeak as she toppled into a wall, getting covered with her blankets. If she knew about that wake-up call she had received, she would've piled some spare blankets along the floor…

"What the fuck is going on?!" Rikku blinked as she heard the feminine yell of the occupant next door also known as Paine.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it really hurt!" She shouted back as the ship lurched again, this time sending her into her door. "Ouchies… Fryd ec ra tuehk?!"

Static was heard over the intercom as Brother's voice echoed through the airship. "Fa yna reddehk dinpimahla! Oui cruimt ryhk uh!" He cried out.

Rikku groaned, leaning her head against the door from her lovely position on the floor. "Now he tells us…" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Hearing the door open right above her, she blinked her emerald eyes open. Staring down at her, one silver eyebrow raised, was none other than the warrior Paine, crimson eyes gazing at her in amusement.

"How's the floor doing for you?"

"Oh, grand. Lovely, ya know. I never knew it was this shade when it's right in your face. Now, could you help me up?" Rikku muttered, reaching a hand up. Paine shook her head, rolling her eyes as she pulled the younger girl to her feet easily. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Now, I say we go kick your brother's ass. What are your thoughts on that?" Paine said, hands going to her hips.

"Sounds good to me!"

Paine smirked in her normal sarcastic way. "Race you." She said simply before she ran ahead of Rikku, running down the corridor of the airship.

Rikku blinked her eyes in surprise for a moment before her senses caught up with her. "Hey! No fair!!" She yelled, running after her friend as fast as her legs would take her. Grinning, she easily caught up to Paine, sticking her tongue out at her as she ran past her, making her way into the cockpit. Jumping over the railing, she did a sort of twirl in the air before she landed on her brother's shoulders. "I win!" She shouted, giving Paine the peace sign with her hand.

"Hey! Get off me, Rikku!" Brother shouted, wobbling around. "You are heavy!"

"Heavy my butt!"

"Exactly." Paine smirked. "Your butt is probably the heaviest!"

"Hey!"

"Maybe she needs liposuction." Shinra stated, turning around and sitting up on his chair, and leaning over the back of it.

"You to, Shinra?!" Rikku gaped at him.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a kid." Shinra stated before turning back to his computer.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rikku muttered, jumping off her brothers shoulders and running over to Buddy who sat at the airship panel as normal. "So, Buddy, where are we heading?" She said, leaning her elbow on his shoulder as she gazed at the monitor.

"Currently Besaid. We got a call from Wakka asking for a visit. Said that Yuna misses you."

"Yuna!" Brother shouted, running back to the controls to get it moving faster. "We must see Yuna!"

"You know, since she is, oh, I don't know, _married _now, your crush on her needs to die. And I mean soon." Rikku said, raising an eyebrow as she stood up straight, her hands on her hips.

"I agree." Paine stated as Brother grumbled to himself the rest of the way.

* * *

_Yes, it's short, but it's filler for now until I get something else out. Enjoy it!_

Chibi


	4. Chapter Three: Reunions, Fakeouts, Tears

**_Wings of Light_**  
_Chibi-Sorrow_

**Chapter Three: Reunions, Fake-outs, and tears.  
**

* * *

After about another ten minutes in the air, the airship made a landing - if you can even call it that - into the waters that stretched the beyond the horizon, surrounding Besaid. The sun gleamed down brightly over head, birds twittering in the lightly blue sky without a care in the world. It was on days like this that children were playing in the saltwater that surrounded the beach, mothers sat tanning their already dark skin on the sand, watching their children with cautious eyes, and others just lazed around, hoping that peaceful days like this never ended.

Or that's how it normally would have been, had Brother not crash-landed the airship into the water, scaring the locals into scattering back to their homes. The airship smoked slightly, much of the machinery getting jostled in the crash. The bottom of the airship opened slightly, revealing two women to be standing in the underpass.

"Think he could have landed it any harder?" The gothic beauty known as Paine questioned, pushing her bangs out of her face idly as she looked at the familiar island.

"Probably, but I'd rather none of us be on the ship when he does that. I can guarantee that it will not be pretty when it happens." The Al-Bhed female, a.k.a. Rikku, said back to her friend, her hands on her hips in agitation. "I wonder… should we pull a Yunie and just jump? Seems that Brother isn't going to bring the airship closer to the ground anytime soon."

"Seems not. Let's do it." Paine said before jumping, making a slightly body jolting landing on the ocean. Rikku grinned as she followed her friend, not quite making the landing right as she landed in the water with a roll onto her rear.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Learn to fall better and you won't have that issue." Paine said before making her way towards the sand, her clothing and weaponry dragging her down a bit.

"Hey! Wait for me, ya meanie!" Rikku cried, jumping to her feet and running after Paine.

* * *

It took only about twenty minutes to reach the center the Besaid where the village rested. Children of many sorts ran up to meet the females, most going for Rikku and asking her endless questions of her travels. She giggled, answering as many questions as she could per-second. Paine just stood by, rolling her eyes heavily at her friend.

It took only a few minutes for parents to realize their children were missing - in which they quickly came to Rikku's aid, ushering their children away with apologies to Rikku who, intern, just giggled as she waved them off. Looking to Paine, she noticed the older shake her head before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the village. Deciding it was best to visit Yunie first, they headed over to the hut next to Lulu and Wakka's, entering the hut without any pre-warning.

"Hello!" Rikku called, one hand at the side of her mouth. "Anyone home? Rikku and Paine, your friendly neighborhood sphere hunters, are here to visit!"

"I don't get you…" Paine mumbled, shaking her head.

"And you ever did?" Rikku asked rhetorically, grinning at Paine deviously.

"Rikku, Paine!!" Came the feminine cry from the back of the hut as Yuna came out, smiling brightly at the two. She looked as great as ever. Her hair, never changing, was the same as it had been the previous years - a layered cut that reached just above her shoulders. Today she wore a simple, flowing knee-length blue skirt, matching tank top, and her normal jewelry. Her feet were bare as she walked - or rather twirled - over to her cousin and friend. "I missed you guys so much!" She cried as she hugged them both tightly, getting a returned hug from each of them.

"We missed you, too, Yunie! How've ya been?" Rikku questioned, plopping herself down on the nearby couch, making herself comfortable. Paine raised an eyebrow at her before doing the same, sitting next to her friend. Yuna smiled brightly, sitting next to Rikku.

"I've been wonderful. Life is so peaceful nowadays. How have you two been? Find any interesting discoveries lately?" Yuna said cheerfully, her bi-colored eyes sparkling.

"I think we've been fine. Wouldn't you say so, Paine?" Rikku questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I'd say so. Though we haven't found anything remotely interesting… Just old spheres that get us a little cash here and there." Paine mumbled, kicking back into the chair comfortably.

"Hey, what about you and Tidus! Anything new with that development, if you know what I mean." Rikku said, nudging her cousin in the ribs a bit. Yuna grinned sheepishly at her cousins teasing.

"Well, I-"

"Hey! Look who's here!"

All three girls turned to look towards the entry way of the hut, now seeing that familiar figures of Tidus and Wakka. Rikku let out a squeal as she tackled Tidus, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Wakka, surprising both men. Wrapping them tightly in her arms, she bear-hugged them both at the same time. "God, I missed you guys!" She cried, still clinging to them. It had been probably a good six months she had seen them at Yunie's wedding.

The boys just grinned sheepishly, hugging her back through the bare hug a bit awkwardly. They really had missed the petite blonde. It was weird not having her cheerfulness around.

"Yeah, we missed ya, too, Rikku." Tidus remarked, still hugging her as Wakka dislodged himself from the hug.

"We did, ya. How's life goin' for ya, girlie?" Wakka asked, patting Rikku on the head with a large grin on his face.

"Goin' pretty good." She said, dragging on the last syllable. "How are the wife and kid?"

"Both good. Lulu is in the hut with Vidina if you want to visit her." Wakka said, pointing his thumb behind him to point towards the hut. "I'm sure they'll both be glad to see you, ya?"

"'Course! I haven't seen her or the little squirt in forever!" Rikku cheered, barreling out of the hut and towards Wakka's.

Wakka blinked a few times before shaking his head and turning back to look at the others. "She's still as cheerful as ever, ya?"

"Well duh, she's Rikku. She's always been like that!" Tidus said, grinning.

Yuna looked skeptically at her husband, shaking her head. "I'm not sure about that, sweetie… She seems sort of-"

"Fake?" Paine interrupted, standing up as she crossed her arms.

"You noticed, too?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I live with her. It's hard not to."

"How bad has it been?" Tidus asked.

"Little things here and there. Often the tone of her voice if you listen closely enough, sometimes her eating habits… Most of the time she'd disappear for hours and someone would find her alone on the top of the airship or in one of rooms, hidden away. Normally I'm the one who found her…" Paine mumbled, trailing off slightly before shaking her head. "I can sometimes hear her at night, crying. Whether it's in her sleep or not, I'm not sure… But her smile hasn't quite reached as far as it used to…"

Yuna sighed heavily, laying her forehead in her hands. "I knew she was hurting… It was obvious at the last concert. I just… thought that by now-"

"Did you ever give up?" Paine interrupted once again.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you ever give up hope?" She repeated herself, eyeing Yuna cautiously.

"Well, no, but I-"

"It's no different with Rikku. She doesn't want to give up, but she's slowly losing to it." Paine murmured, shaking her head. "She's like most in love - they cannot give up. So, Yuna, I wouldn't suggest thinking she should be over it by now. Would you?"

Yuna shook her head slowly, blinking away tears in her eyes. "No, you're right… But what can we do about it…?"

"There's nothing we really can do…"

"We need to be there for her, ya?" Wakka piped in.

"Yeah!" Tidus agreed, nodding his head vehemently, dropping onto the couch next to Yuna and putting his arm around her shoulders. Yuna looked to him, smiling gently. Tidus just grinned still while Paine rolled her eyes at the blonde.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Rikku called, entering her friends hut and looking around. She immediately spotted Lulu sitting on the couch reading a book, along with three-year-old Vidina coloring on the floor. The hut was kept clean, surprisingly, despite the fact that her two close friends had a young child running around. 

"Rikku." Lulu looked slightly surprised to see the girl, but kept the shock in a minimum.

"Auntie Wikku!" Vidina cried, jumping to his feet and running to Rikku, jumping into her arms.

"Hey, kiddo! Have you been a good boy?" Rikku grinned, ruffling the little boy's hair as she walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Lulu with Vidina sitting in her lap.

"Yup! Ask Mama!" The little boy grinned while jumping from her lap and going back to his coloring set,

"Well, 'Mama', has he been a good boy?" Rikku grinned, nudging Lulu in the ribs.

"Yes, he has been. And how have you been, Rikku?" Lulu's painted lips lifted into a small smile as she felt Rikku practically tackle her in a hug.

"I've been good! Just bored."

"Nothing happening lately?"

"Nah. It's so boring! There aren't any good spheres or enemies or people returning from the dead or anything!" She said overdramatically, throwing her hands into the air as she fell back onto the couch. Lulu raised an eyebrow as she stared at Rikku skeptically.

"'People returning from the dead?' Rikku?"

"Uh… well, you know what I mean! I mean, during the pilgrimage we had Seymour constantly on our butts, then those few years ago we had Shuyin and Lenne - I mean, come on! Either way, we always seem to have a dead guy trying to eat us or something." Rikku covered up her words real quickly, jumping to her feet and marching to the door. "But, uhm, I think I left something burning on the airship. Yeah! I'll be back later!" Rikku ran out of there quite quickly.

"Hmm…" Lulu mumbled, shaking her head as she went back to the book she was reading. "She is hiding something…"

"What's Auntie Wikku doing, Mama?" Vidina asked, pausing from his coloring to look up at his mother.

"Nothing, love. Do not worry about it." Lulu said quietly, putting the book down for a moment.

"You Sure?"

"Yes, yes. Now-" Lulu stood up, going over to her child and kneeling next to him on the floor. "What are you drawing, hm?" She said, patting her son's head gently.

"Well, this is Daddy, and this is a blitzball…"

* * *

Rikku let out a sigh as she reached the beach quickly enough, shaking her head as she treaded over the hot sand with remorse racking her system. She kept trying to put on an act, as if nothing was wrong; as if her heart wasn't ripped out… She didn't want others to see that she was in pain - didn't want to be a burden of any sort. Dead people only brought back memories she would rather not remember, but could not help but do.

Pulling off the sandals on her feet, she walked through the sand without making a sound. Placing them down near the shore line, she looked around; making sure no one else was around. Sighing in relief, she pulled out a small notebook from her skirt pocket, smiling sadly as she turned to halfway through the book. Find the words she had been searching for, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing so much more than just air.

'_These tears I've cried  
I've cried 1000 oceans'_

Wiping her face, she realized she was crying for the second time that day. Her tears never seemed to stop, no matter how much she tried to rid of them. They continued to leak from their swirling depths, making twin streaks down her pale cheeks.

'_And if it seems  
I'm floating in the darkness  
Well, I can't believe that I would keep  
Keep you from flying'_

She had begged him - pleaded with him to stay. If he could've just stayed, never leaving… She wouldn't be feeling this. But, then again, she never would have gotten these beautiful words out on paper.

But, if anything, she wanted him here. Damn the words, damn everything that strangely mattered to her now. He mattered to her more than anything…

She was the reason he had waited as long as he did to be sent. Her pleas left him feeling guilty - guilty for allowing her to care for him. He hadn't perceived it to happen, never thought a child of her age could fall for him. It tore at him. There were so many moments where he could've been sent - been sent to the Farplane to finally rest in peace - but he never did.

Clutching the book to her chest, she didn't even have to look at the words to know what was coming next in her dear song.

'_And I would cry 1000 more  
If that's what it takes  
To sail you home  
Sail you home  
Sail you home'_

The tears dripped to the sand, moistening it into a darker brown. She vehemently shook her head, letting out a sob, trying so hard to not break down completely. She had kept herself hidden - her true feelings, thoughts - and in turn, it got so built up inside that it overflowed, becoming the tears that poured from her eyes.

"Why…why am I the only one alone?" She questioned to herself quietly, trying to break through the sobs that pierced her chest. Rikku's head shot up as she felt the familiar feeling of arms being wrapped around her. She looked behind her, her eyes wide at the thought of being caught in the act. She hadn't even heard them coming up behind her!

"But you aren't completely alone…" A somber voice spoke quietly, azure eyes piercing emerald. Blonde hair framed his face as he turned the younger around, letting her cry into his shoulder. "You shouldn't keep this bottled up…"

Rikku let out a sob, leaning her head against the taller figure, clenching her eyes tightly. "Please… don't tell the others, Tidus… I can't let them see me like this…"

"But, Rikku-"

"Please, Tidus! Please! If you care about me at all, you won't tell them. You are my best friend… you can't tell them…" She said, her voice distraught as she gazed him, her eyes pleading him to leave it be.

"Rikku…" Tidus mumbled, his arms tightening around her. "You are my best friend as well. I love you, you know this. You can't keep this hidden so much… I promise not to tell the others, but you need to eventually. Alright?" He patted her hair gently, not used to seeing the normally cheery Al-Bhed so utterly sad and depressed.

Rikku just nodded, leaning her face against his shoulder once more as the tears still fell.

* * *

_Aww, I wrote a really sad thing… I think I need to be shot for it, ne? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is sad, yes, but it's there and it's getting more into the story._

_The song that was sung by Rikku is called '1000 Oceans' By Tori Amos. It's a sad, beautiful song, but I thought it fit this coupling so well. Hell, it even fit Tidus and Yuna when he disappeared._

_Gah, what's with me doing sad things lately?! I dunno_

_But I'll contemplate continuing this story if I get more votes on if it should be or not. Last chapter only got three reviews and I was saddened by that._

_Anyways, read and enjoy. Review if you like - or at least message me with thoughts._

_Thanks, loves._

_Chibi_


End file.
